


Hello Old Stranger, My Heart.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: He barely heard the awkward 'goodbye' that came from the male as he turned on heel and made a run for it. Well, not exactly a run, but it was close enough. All he wanted was to get away, as far away as possible. He had no need to bring the past back, and he didn't want to go through it again. Some part of him was still petty and licking at the wound that was left, and he listened to that part more than anything else.//Souta would appreciate if the past would stay there. In the past.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Hello Old Stranger, My Heart.

Souta hated these kinds of places. Not because he hated the reason, but more so the crowd. It was, at first, rather solemn and quiet - but that made sense, it was a funeral - but afterwards, the crowd decided to try and liven things up. Understandable, he supposed, but it still didn't cater to his tastes. Everyone was different, however. Although, he supposed it couldn't hurt to pay his last respects. 

The man, after all, was his university professor. The one that landed him where he was. without him, he knew he wouldn't be anywhere. And he would mourn, but it would be quietly. These people wished to celebrate him - and he would allow them to do so without him. Instead, he wanted to find a quieter way to celebrate the life of the man that pushed him to great places. 

He offered a thin smile to the lady who he had passed as he entered - Mr. Yamato's daughter, he believed - offering a soft word of condolences to her as well before he stepped outside. The air was cold, and bit at any exposed skin - namely his cheeks and nose - but he tried to ignore it. His breath came out in transparent, almost white puffs as he moved down the stairs. Though, his actions had been halted when he heard the door behind him open, and the following voice, 

" Souta? Souta, is that you? "

He almost wanted to say he recognized it, but he shushed the thought. He barely knew anyone here - they were all blurred faces from his past in university, some high school - and he didn't want to bring back any memories. Anyways, what was the point in trying to reconnect with people that's moved on with their lives? He almost expected no one to remember him anyways.

But he digresses. The male turned about half-way, in an attempt to see who was calling out. He blinked a few times, before clearing his throat slightly. This was going to be awkward, given this was the one person he didn't exactly want to see. 

" Hello, Tatsuya. How have you been? "

Turning around fully, the male did his best to ignore the welling anxiety in his gut. The one thing he didn't want to do was talk with him - he hoped the other would feel the same, given their last interaction - and he had hoped he had gone unnoticed. Sadly, that appeared to not be the case. 

" Ah, I suppose I've been alright! Better than most, it seems. What about you? "

Souta felt his chest tighten as the other moved forwards, the male stepping back in return before clearing his throat. Damn it all. 

" Alright. It was...nice to see you again. I do really have to leave, though. I might miss my train. "

He barely heard the awkward 'goodbye' that came from the male as he turned on heel and made a run for it. Well, not exactly a run, but it was close enough. All he wanted was to get away, as far away as possible. He had no need to bring the past back, and he didn't want to go through it again. Some part of him was still petty and licking at the wound that was left, and he listened to that part more than anything else. 

It was what, he believed, kept him safe. He sighed softly as he moved, hurrying away. It took him a moment to get back onto the right path that led him towards the train station, but he managed. The city seemed quiet, with only the sounds of cars driving by and the people who walked the sidewalks. Maybe it was a good night to stay out. 

He needed inspiration, and maybe tonight he'd be graced with such a thing. After all, for the last few months, he's been struggling to produce anything new for his company, and his deadline was growing closer. It meant he was on a tight rope, and it didn't help he and his editor were in a rough spot over a disagreement. Maybe he'd call tonight.

Souta knew he should, but his fear of confrontation often left him staring at the scene for hours, trying to get enough courage to pick up his phone and dial that number. He knew he was a coward - there was nothing he could say, and he wouldn't ever try to deny it - but he also knew that sometimes he would have to just push it all away. 

He paused for a moment, before moving to check the time on his phone. Shit. Given that he had become lost in his thoughts, he had gone off track, and apparently spent much more time wandering than he had thought. If that party hadn't kept him for so long, he would've been able to arrive at the station much earlier. Oh well, he supposed. He'd simply walk home then. 

Or call a taxi. One of the two. But at the time being, he had simply settled with walking. Letting out a heavy sigh, he pushed the hair back from his face before picking up his speed. The cold wasn't as bad anymore, though it still stung. Every so often he'd shudder, but overall, maybe it wasn't so bad. He stopped taking long night walks some time ago, but now, he considered picking them back up. 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Souta began to glance around his surroundings, taking a better look. Maybe he'd come down here again. It was peaceful. Though, once more, his attention was pulled away by something outside of his thoughts. This time, however, it was a car driving by the sidewalk he was walking on. His brows furrowed as it parked - the male pausing for a moment out of confused curiosity - before his expression fell once more. 

" Tatsuya? "

He questioned as he watched the male step out the car - which was surprisingly, was an expensive model. Must've landed a good paying job. But he quickly dismissed the thought, moving to face the other. 

" Why in the world are you walking in weather like this? I thought you were taking the train? "

He huffed out softly, scratching the back of his neck. 

" Missed it. " 

Tatsuya paused for a moment before letting out a soft sigh, and offering him a smile. 

" Can I drive you home, then? I don't want you to catch a cold. "

Souta's brows furrowed, weighing his options for a moment before sighing. He wanted to say no, and turn down the offer. But a free ride home wasn't something he wanted to lose. Honestly, he was hoping that life would stop being such an asshole. Plus...If he didn't talk during the ride, nothing would happen. Right? 

" Mn. I'd appreciate it. "


End file.
